


Missing You

by dumbass-of-darkness (Websterhorse)



Category: Hanoi Rocks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Websterhorse/pseuds/dumbass-of-darkness
Summary: Michael writes a letter to Razzle
Relationships: Nicholas "Razzle" Dingley/Michael Monroe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Tumblr (major-tom-is-a-fucking-junkie)

Everything is quiet this cloudy night. Almost everything, in one room in one house there is a faint light burning. Illuminated by that light is man. A broken man who recently lost a person oh so dear to him.  
Hello Razzle  
No that's not exactly right. It needs to be perfect.  
My Dear Razzle  
That seems better, does it?  
It's been three months since you left us and they were the most dreadful ones ever. I miss you so much. I never even thought it would be possible to miss someone so bad.  
Michael's hand starts to get unsteady, making the words look messy.  
The singer looks up and sees the picture of him an Razzle hugging that he put on his desk. He pics it up and stares at it for a while, tears starting to form in his eyes. He put the photo back down and turns to his paper again.  
The last few months without you have been the worst in my life.  
He takes a deep, unsteady breath, trying his hardest not to cry. He mustn't cry. One tear slips and rolls down his cheek.  
I wish you were still here. I wish I could hold you close one more time.  
It rains outside, raindrops hit the windows.  
You didn't deserve to die.  
The blonde man takes his head in his hands and sobs quietly before getting himself together again and continuing his letter.  
I want to you here. I want to wake up next to you again. I want my drummer back. I want my friend back. I want my man back. I want the love of my life back. I want you back.  
Keeping himself together is getting harder and harder. Memories of him and Razzle come rushing back.  
I remember the first time we met like yesterday. I wash it was yesterday. You told us our drummer sucked and that you would be way better. I knew that moment you were a perfect fit for us, but of course I never told you that.  
Mike smiles at that memory. Oh how he wishes that he could relive that day. Even if it was just so he could see Razzle again.  
I miss waking up next to you. I miss being close to you. I miss holding you. I miss you.

Yours forever, Mike Monroe  
Not holding back anymore, tears begin streaming down Michael's face, staining the paper. He carefully folds it before planting a kiss on it, leaving a slight lipstick stain. He puts it in an envelope and gets up and takes his coat, ready to go to his lover's grave in the middle of the night.


End file.
